Poisoned
by 2 Sides of the Same Girl
Summary: In this powerful thriller Jayden gets poisoned yet again what do you expect this is samurai for crying out loud will jayden die finally or will we all get disappointed at his survial?
1. Chapter 1

(All the ranger minus Antonio and Lauren were outside training when the gap sensor went off.)

Mentor: In the woods just outside the city.

Jayden:Let's go.

Mike: Wait where's Antonio.

Mia: Yeah and what about Lauren.

Mentor: I'll call them in. They will meet you guys there.

Kevin:OK but we have to go.

(The rangers run out to the woods and see Lauren fighting Borum not morphed.)

Lauren: nice of you guys to show up.

Borum: Well well well if it isn't the rest of the samurai power ranger. Soon you will all be destroyed.

Mike: In your dreams.

Jayden: Samuraizer

All:Go go samurai(They morph) Rangers together, Samurai forever.

Borum: Forever is a long time rangers. But I have no busy with you. My busy is with the red ranger.

Lauren: Who me.

Borum: No the one that trick Master Xandred.

Jayden: Why do all the niglok go after me.

Borum: So it's you

Jayden: Yeah

Borum: Very good and for the rest of you. Moogers.

(Everyone but Jayden and Antonio who is still not there yet start to fight the moogers and Jayden fights Borum.)

Mia: There too many of them.

Kevin:Come on. We can take they.

Borum: Look like your team needs you help.

Jayden thinking: Your right.

Jayden out loud: There not my team anymore.

(Jayden throws Borum's sword in the air and start to run to help the team.)

Borum: Hey red this is for you

(When he turns around Borum attack him)

Borum: Poison Shadow

(In his hand a ball forms. When it forms he throw it and it turn into a ray. Jayden try's to deflect it but it breaks his sword into two. When it hits Jayden, he demorphed and the attack outline him and toke all of his symbol power before returning to Borum. After taking all of his symbol power it left a very painful poison knocking him to the ground.)

Lauren: JAYDEN!

(Lauren and the team run over to Jayden. Lauren pick up his head)

Borum: My work here is done. (Leaves through a gap)

Emily: Jayden are you OK.

Jayden: No... the …ball... had... poison... in...it.

Lauren: What do we do.

Kevin: I don't know let's call Mentor.(He call Mentor) Mentor Jayden got poisoned again. What do we do.

Mentor: hang on. I'm on my way.

Kevin: K see you then

Mia: Kevin is Mentor on his way Jayden is in a lot of pain.

Kevin: Ya.

Jayden: I'm... (He blackout from the pain)

Lauren: No Jayden.

?: I can help him.


	2. Chapter 2

(All the rangers are back at the shiba house and are all injured. Lauren and Antonio are sitting on the steps in the dojo. Antonio is listening to music and playing when a fishing reel. Lauren was looking at a picture of Jayden as a little kid. Kevin is training as always. Mia is cooking, Mike is trying to stop her and Emily is ordering a pizza.)

Mike: Mia you really don't need to cook for us. You worked so hard at the battle and we are all hurt.

Mia: Your right. Why don't we order a pizza.

Mike: Sounds good. (Mike walks out into the living room.) Mia's not cooking. (No one reacts.) Man I though you guys would be happier.

(Lauren looks up at Mike with a sad look.)

Lauren: We have to find Jayden.

Emily: Don't worry. We will find him

(Deker still carrying the unconscious Jayden finds a cave in the middle of the woods. When he gets inside the cave he throws Jayden to the ground and he wakes up.)

Deker: Bout time you woke up. (Jayden try's to stand up but falls to the ground in pain from the poison.)Stay down.

Jayden: why...should I…...listen...to…...you.

Deker: Because Master Xandred poison me with this. So stay here and I'll get the cure.

Jayden: No I...can find...it...on my...own.

Deker: Fine I didn't want to do this but you force my hand.

(Deker pick up Jayden and takes him deeper into the cave where there was a cage. He through Jayden into the cage, toke his samuraizer and started a fire just outside the cage.

Deker: I'll be back.

(Back at the shiba house the ranger are sitting, talking and eat the pizza)

Mike: So what are we going to do about Jayden. We need to find him.

Mentor: Mike, Jayden is important but Master Xandred is coming soon you all need to force on the task at hand.

Lauren: Mentor I really worried about him.

Mentor: OK Lauren you all may have 1 day to look for him then you will force on the niglok and I will look for him.

Kevin: Deal.

Antonio: I'm tracking him right now. He's still in the woods just a little deeper. And he's moving a lot.

Emily: He must be looking for us.

Mia: She might be right. Let's go

(The rangers head to the woods to look for Jayden. Soon the rangers find Jayden's samuraizer but not Jayden.)

Kevin: Deker?!

Deker: How did you find me.

Mia: Do you have Jayden's samuraizer.

Deker: Yes.

Mike: That's how.

Deker: Oh(Deker throws the samuraizer and it lands on a rock and draws his sword.)

Lauren: Samuraizer

Everyone but Antonio: Go, go samurai.

Antonio: Gold power.

(The rangers all morphed and ready for a fight. They all fight Deker and soon Borum comes through a gap under the rock with Jayden's samuraizer on it.)

Borum: Looks like I've got a samuraizer.

Lauren:No you don't.

(Lauren starts to fight Borum while the other rangers fight Deker. Soon Deker beats the rangers and goes back to getting the cure for Jayden. Soon Borum dried out and went back to the Neather world and Lauren goes over to the rangers)

Lauren: At least he did not get Jayden's samuraizer.

Kevin: yeah but we don't know where Jayden is.

Mike: We will find him.


	3. Chapter 3

(Deker finds the a bottle with a white liquid in it. Which is the cure for Jayden and brings it back to the cave and Jayden was sleeping in the cage.)

Deker: Wake up Sleeping Beauty( Deker takes out his sword and cuts open the cage and Jayden wakes up looking even worst then before.)

Jayden: What do... you want.

Deker: You have gotten worst.

Jayden: Thanks... for the …... new …...information.

Deker:Here you need to drink this. It will cure you from the poison.

Jayden: Why... should I ….. listen to...you.

Deker:Just do it.

Jayden:...O...K

(Deker hands the bottle to Jayden and he drinks the white liquid from the bottle and gives it back to Deker)

Deker: Now it will destroy the poison within you.

Jayden: What do... you... mean by... destroy.

Deker: That is the only way to stop the poison. It will hurt even more then the poison itself.

Jayden: What... AHHHH!

( The cure starts to kick in and it is causing him great pain and soon the pain becomes so intense he blacks out.)

(The rangers are back at the shiba house and it is after sundown .)

Mentor: Rangers did you find Jayden.

Lauren: No and mentor i'm really worried about him.

Mentor: Well you know the deal. Tomorrow I will go out and look for him. Now it's time for you guys to get some sleep.

Mike: OK Mentor.

(the rangers go to there rooms and go to sleep. At the cave Jayden is just waking up.)

Jayden: Your still here.

Deker: Yes. Here drink this.( Try's to hand him a cup.)

Jayden: No thanks. The last time I drank something you gave me I blacked out. (Try's to stand up but falls down.)

Deker: Stay down. It will take some time for you to recover from the poison and the cure. And it's just water smarts. Don't want you getting dehydrated.

Jayden: Thanks(Jayden take's the cup and takes a drink.) Why are you helping me.

Deker: When you are all better you and I can finally have the ultimate duel and be freed from this curse.

Jayden: I toll you before, I don't fight to just to fight. I fight to protect people.

Deker: You will fight me!

Jayden: No

Deker: Fine then I will make you. (Deker puts Jayden back in the cage and leaves.)

(The next morning the gap senor goes off and the rangers and Mentor run to the map table thingy.)

Mentor: At the beach.

Lauren: Let's go.

Mentor: I'm might not be here when you get back. I'm going to look for Jayden

Emily: OK Mentor see ya.

Mia: Here Mentor I made you a lunch in case your not back in time.

(Mia gave mentor a picnic basket mentor looks inside.)

Mentor:(Gross out) thank you

(the rangers run off and mentor throws the lunch away )

Mentor I will just go to mcdoodles and get a taco.

(The rangers run over to the beach. When they get to the beach they see a niglok.)

Lauren: Niglok.

Niglok: It toke you long enough. I'm the Master of all things bright. I'm Solor or in your case your destruction.

Mike: Who ever you are your going down.

Solor: We will see.


	4. Chapter 4

(As the rangers fight Solor he soon beings to dried out.)

Solor: You got lucky rangers. Why don't you try to destroy a stronger niglok. Borum your turn.

(Solar leaves through a gap and Borum comes out of the same gap.)

Borum: My turn and this time you will be destroyed.

Lauren: OK rangers round 2.

(Lauren and the rangers start to fight Borum and soon Deker arrives.)

Borum: Well Deker Master Xandred also wants you gone so Poison Shadow.

(Borum fires the attack at Deker and Deker pulls out a bottle and catches the attack, caps the bottle and puts it away.)

Borum: Great I'm drying out. But I'll be back rangers.(He leaves through a gap.)

Lauren: OK guys now let's deal with Deker.

Deker: This shouldn't take long.

(The rangers all attack Deker and he takes all but Lauren down and demorphed.)

Deker: Now for you.

(Deker attacks Lauren and she demorphs. Then she stands up and Deker slashes her and she falls unconscious.)

Deker: That was easy. I have to go now and you red ranger are coming with me.

(Deker picks up Lauren and he leaves and the rangers are to injured to follow.)

(Deker brings Lauren to the cave where Jayden is. He brings Lauren to the back of the cave to where Jayden is.)

Deker: Look who I found.(Deker throws Lauren into the cage with Jayden)

Jayden: Lauren(Picking up her head.)Lauren are you OK

Lauren:Jayden your... OK.

Jayden: Ya. (Turning to Deker) What did you do to her.

Deker: The question should be what will I do to her.

Jayden: OK what are you going to her.

Deker: This(holding up the bottle) This is the same poison that Borum poisoned you with. If you don't duel me I will poison her and not give her the cure. You will watch her be destroyed.

Lauren: Jayden... don't do... it.

Jayden: She right. You wouldn't do it.

Deker: Oh really(Thinking) Your right it's stupid to keep this up. I let you go tomorrow. You should be fully heal by then.

Jayden: Thank you.

(Jayden,Lauren and Deker all go to sleep. Mentor gets home not finding Jayden.)

Mentor: Ranger I'm sorry but I did not find Jayden.

Kevin: We have bigger problem Deker kidnapped Lauren.

Mentor: He on a roll with getting you. It's late rangers you should be getting to sleep.

Emily: Mentor right we can all buddy up and look for them tomorrow.

Mentor: Sound good.

( In the morning Emily and Mike go to look for Jayden and Lauren at the beach. Mia and Kevin looks in the city and Antonio and Mentor go look in the forest. Jayden and Lauren start to wake up and Deker is already up.)

Deker: I see you two are up. Here have some water before you leave for home.

(Deker hands Jayden and Lauren cups and they both take a drink and Lauren falls down in pain.)

Jayden: Lauren, What did you do to her.

Deker: Um,(Holds up the empty bottle and swings it around.) And here is the cure(Holding up another bottle with white liquid) duel me and who ever wins will give it to her.

(Jayden starts thinking about what to do and Lauren blackouts from the poison)


	5. Chapter 5

Jayden: OK but here's the deal. You leave and give me the morphers and the cure. I will call the others and they will come for her. Then I will meet you at the beach for the duel.

Deker: Deal but I will wait in the back of the cave and when they leave we will go to the beach.

Jayden: Deal.

Deker: Good here.(Throw Jayden Lauren's and his samuraizer and the cure.) I'll be in the back.(Deker walks to the back of the cave.)

Jayden:(Opens his samuraizer and calls the whole team.)Guys it's me.

Emily: Jayden are you OK?

Mentor:Is Lauren with you?

Jayden:Yes and I'm fine. I need you all to come to the cave just outside the city. Deker poisoned Lauren to get me to duel. I said no and then he left and drop the cure.

Kevin: We will be right there.

Jayden: Thanks and hurry Lauren is not looking to good.

Mentor: We are on the way.(Jayden closes his morpher)

Deker: Very good.

Jayden: Better hide they will be here soon.

Deker: fine.

(The other arrive very fast and are so happy to see Jayden but they turn to Lauren.)

Mentor: What happen to her.

Jayden: After Deker brought Lauren here and he say he poison her if I did not duel him. Lauren told me not too so I say no and this morning he poisoned her.

Antonio:No Lauren. Is she OK.

Jayden: She will be. After poisoning her he left and drop mine and her samuraizer and the cure. So I used it to call you guys.

Emily:That's great. Let's give it to her.

Jayden: No. The cure cause great pain. Take her home first.

Antonio: Don't worry. Come on we need to get you both home.

Jayden: Sounds good

(The team starts home Antonio and Kevin are carrying Lauren with Mentor right behind them. Emily, Mia and Mike are walking with Jayden.)

Jayden: You guys go help Lauren and send Antonio and Mentor back. I need to talk to them.

Mike: OK.(Mike, Mia and Emily run up to the others. Antonio passes Lauren to Mike and runs back to Jayden with Mentor already there.)

Antonio: What's up buddy?

Jayden: I have to fight Deker. He has become a threat.

Mentor: No we can't rick it.

Jayden: But he won't stop until we duel.

Antonio: I think he should.

Mentor:(thinking) go ahead. Finish this.

Jayden: I will. (Jayden runs to the fight)

(Jayden runs to the cave and Deker is waiting in the mouth of the cave.)

Deker: About time. I change my mind

Jayden: About what? (reaching for his samuraizer.)

Deker: I think we should fight NOW.

(Deker pulls out his sword changes into her niglok form and charges at Jayden. Jayden pulls out his samuraizer and morphs and fires a smoke and fire attack at Deker. When the smoke clears Jayden is gone.)

Deker: Where are you red ranger.

(Then from the top of a tree Jayden jumps down and slashes Deker.)

Deker: Nice try but that was weak.

Jayden:Then try this(He charges at him and the duel is on.)

Shiba House

(Mike and Kevin bring Lauren into the spare room and she wakes up.)

Mia: How are you feeling.

Lauren:Not...good.

Emily: She needs the cure and fast.

Mentor: I got it. Now Lauren this will cure you but it will hurt a lot. OK?

Lauren: O...K

(Mentor give Lauren the bottle and she drinks its.)

Lauren: ahhh

Antonio:Lauren it's OK. You will be fine

Lauren: Wheres...ahhh Jayden.

Emily:Ya where is he.

Antonio: Umm...

Antonio: He's fine he just went to get...

Mentor: Bread. I through we were out so he's getting some.

Emily: OK

Mia: I'm going to get her some water.

Mentor:Sounds good

(When Mia comes back with the water Lauren has blackout from the pain.)

Mentor: Rangers let her rest plus I need to tell you something.

(The rangers left the room and Mentor closes the door.)

Mentor:Jayden is not getting bread. He fighting Deker.

Mia:What!? He might still be injury from being poisoned.

Mentor: He will call if he needs help.

Mike: I don't think he will until it's too late.

Mentor: Maybe.

Forest

(It's been 2 hours and Jayden is getting tired and weak, and Deker can see it.)

Jayden: It's time to end this.

Deker: yes the time has come,

Sanzu River

Dayu: Deker. He's finally fighting the red ranger.

**Octoroo: Good maybe he will finish him.**

Earth

(Jayden swings his sword and Deker spins around, dodging it and hits Jayden in the chest and he demorphs. When Jayden stands up again Deker slashes him again and Jayden falls down unconscious and Deker turns back into his human form)

Deker: Thank you red ranger. I am free.

The End?


	6. Chapter 6

(The rangers are all training outside minus Lauren who is still unconscious and Mentor who is watching over her when Lauren starts to wake up.)

Mentor: Lauren. How are you feeling.

Lauren: OK. Is Jayden home yet.

Mentor: No not yet. But don't worry he will be here soon.

Lauren: Is the poison out of me.

Mentor: Yes you will be back to your old self in no time.

Lauren: Thank you.

Mentor: I will be back. I need to check on the others.

Lauren: OK

(Mentor walks out and watches the other rangers train until there is a knocking on the gate.)

Kevin: who could that be.

Mentor: It could be those 2 that asked for Mia.

Mia What do we do.

Mentor: I will answer it you all go and hide while Emily you go get into your drill sergeant outfit.

Ranger: Got it

(The rangers run into the house. Emily goes to change just in case. And the others wait at the door. When Mentor got to the gate he opened it.)

Mentor: Oh no

Rangers but Emily: What

Mentor: Deker

(The rangers runs out from the door and draw there sword when they see Deker can walk through the gate with the symbols up carrying Jayden over his shoulder.)

Mentor: Stop right there.(Deker stops) Set him down gently. (Deker sets him down) Stay right there. Antonio go get Emily. Mia go make shore he's OK,OK. Mike and Kevin watch Deker.

All but Mentor and Deker: Got it.

(Antonio goes and gets Emily. When they come out Mia and Mentor are already helping Jayden. Mike, Kevin and Antonio stand swords ready to attack Deker.)

Mentor:We need to get him inside. He looks cold. Mia help me with Jayden. Emily get the doors. Antonio go get blankets and then keep Lauren in her room. She does not need to see this. Mike and Kevin bring Deker inside.

Rangers minus Jayden: OK

Mentor: But first(Mentor goes to the chest by the gate and pulls out a pair of handcuffs and puts them on Deker.)Just in case you get an idea.

(The ranger start to head in. Emily opens the door to the living room and Mia and Mentor carry Jayden inside with Mike, Antonio and Kevin with Deker in the middle of Mike and Kevin when they hear Jayden's name.

?: JAYDEN.


	7. Chapter 7

Lauren: JAYDEN NOT AGAIN(Runs over to Jayden)

Mike: (Leans closer to Kevin) Where is the sleeping medicine.

Kevin: You know we can only use it if a ranger is in extreme pain or going crazy.

Mike: I think she is. But I will ask Mentor.

(Mike walks up to Mentor)

Mike: Should we give her the sleeping medicine.

Mentor: No we can't she not... well she's... go ahead. Put it in some tea and bring some for everyone but Jayden. Deker too.

Mike: Sounds good.

(Mentor and Mia bring Jayden to his room and leave him alone to rest. Lauren is sitting across from Deker watching his every move. When Mike comes in with 8 cups of tea. 7 in green cups and one in a brown. Mike passes Lauren the brown cup and give everyone else a green one then stands behind Lauren.)

Lauren: (Takes a sip from the cup) Hows Jayden.

Mentor: He is beat up very bad. That's all I know.

Kevin: So Deker what did you do to him.

Deker: I duel him and he broke the curse on me. He lose and was very hurt. So I brought him back here so you guys can help make him better.

Lauren: Why would you...(She falls asleep and falls back into Mike who catches her.)

Deker: Well that's nice.

Antonio: What happened.

Mike: She's fine. We just gave her the sleeping medicine to calm her down about Jayden. Antonio help me get her to the spare room.

Antonio: OK

(Mike and Antonio take Lauren to the spare room so she can rest.)

Mike: OK 2 Problems down. 1 to go.

Mentor: So Deker you brought Jayden all the way here so he could be saved.

Deker: Yes

Kevin: Then why did you battle him. You know he was still recovering from being poison

Deker: He was fine

Antonio:He's not now.

Deker: Ya but he can be.

Mia: How?

Deker: Master Xandred's medicine. It can cure almost any poison and almost any injury.

Kevin: do you think it can heal him.

Deker: Yes but there is a down side to this.

Mike:What?

Deker: If he takes the Xandred's medicine the red ranger may turn into a niglok. But that is a very small chance. If he took it again it will be a bigger chance.

Mentor: I think we should take the chance.

Antonio: Me too. But how do we get it?

Deker: now that the curse is broken I remember everything about my past. So Dayu is going to turn back into her human form because of me so she came down and I asked her to get it before it brakes over her. I told her to come here after she got it.

Kevin: That's great.

Mentor: So you are fully human.

Deker yes that's why I was able to go through the gate when the power symbols up.

Mia: I think we can trust him now

Mike: Let's wait til Dayu gets here before we take off the handcuffs off.

Deker: Fine.

(Mia and Emily head outside to wait for Dayu with handcuffs while the boys watch Deker and, soon the girls walk in with swords drawn and Dayu in her human form and a steel bottle.)

Dayu:Deker do you remember me.

Deker: Yes I do.(Deker walks over to her and hugs her with the handcuffs on)

Mike: Gross(Emily elbows him in the gut.) Ouch.

Mia: Dayu have a seat.

Dayu: Thank you.

(Dayu sits down next to Deker and they hold hands.)


	8. Chapter 8

Emily:So Dayu did you bring the cure.

Dayu: Yes.

Kevin: Can you hand it to me.

Dayu: Yes.

(Kevin gets up and Dayu gives Kevin the bottle.)

Mentor: Go ahead and test it.

Deker: Why do you need to test it.

Mentor: Jayden has been poison 6 times now.

Mike: It's 5 now.

Kevin: Anyway we just want to shore it will not hurt him.

Dayu: I understand.

(Kevin takes the bottle into the kitchen and test the medicine.)

Kevin: It's not poison.

Mentor: Great. Antonio go into his room with the medicine we will be in.

Antonio: Sounds good.

(Antonio leaves and Mentor turns to Deker and Dayu.)

Mentor: Mia and Kevin here.(He hands they each a key.)Mia unlock Dayu and Kevin Deker.

Mia and Kevin: OK

(Mia and Kevin unlock Deker and Dayu.)

Mentor:Mike, Kevin, Deker and Dayu stay here. Mia and Emily come help me with Jayden.

Everyone: OK.

(Mentor, Mia and Emily go to check on Jayden. When they get there he is in pain.)

Mia: He's having a nightmare

Mentor: We can't wait any longer. Mia go get me an IV.

Mia: OK.

(Mia leaves to get an IV and Mentor and Emily run to Jayden's bed side.)

Emily: You need to wake him up. He's in a lot of pain.

Mentor: Your right(Turns to Jayden) Jayden Jayden wake up. Wake up Jayden.

Antonio: He's not waking up.

Mentor: he needs the medicines fast. Antonio go find Mia.

Antonio: OK.

(Antonio goes and finds Mia and they come back with the IV.)

Mentor: Just in time.(Mentor takes the IV and puts it into Jayden's hand. Then he puts some of the medicine in the other end of the IV and it goes into him.)

Mentor: Let's let him rest. Rangers leave and get some rest. I will watch over him. Antonio go watch over Lauren. Bring 2 of the spare beds out for Deker and Dayu.

Rangers:OK

(They all leave minus Mentor leave the room. Mike and Kevin set up the beds for Dayu and Deker. Emily and Mia helps Mentor and Antonio's beds in Jayden and Lauren's rooms. Then Mike, Kevin ,Emily and Mia go to there rooms to sleep. Deker and Dayu soon fall sleep in the spare beds. Antonio falls sleep watching over Lauren. Mentor is still awake watching Jayden but soon falls asleep.)

Morning

( It's morning and all the rangers Mentor, Deker and Dayu minus Jayden are waking up.)

Jayden's room

Mentor: Come on Jayden please be OK.

(Mentor leaves Jayden's room and all the others are there but Antonio and Lauren.)

Mia: How is he.

Mentor: I don't know he still won't wake up

Kevin: That's not good

Mentor: Ya hows Lauren?

Mike: We don't know she and Antonio have not left her room.

Mentor: I will go check on them.

Emily: Sounds good.

Mentor: Emily go into Jayden's room and let us know if he wakes up.

Emily: OK.

(Mentor goes to Lauren's room and Emily goes to Jayden's room.)

Lauren's Room

Antonio: It's OK Lauren Jayden is fine.

Lauren: I really hope your right.

Mentor: I hope I'm not interrupting

Antonio: No your not. What's up.

Mentor: I needed to check up on Lauren.

Lauren: I'm fine. Is Jayden OK.

Mentor: I don't know. He's still not awake yet.

Lauren: I hope he is.

Mentor: We all do.

Emily yelling from the other room: Mentor he's waking up.

Mentor: I'm coming. Lauren please stay here. He may still be hurt.

Lauren: OK

Mentor: Thank you. Antonio stay with her.

(Mentor leaves the room and goes to Jayden's room.)

Author's note

Thank you all who are reading this. If you are reading this please review and let me know what you think about what we are doing.

UNTIL NEXT TIME!


	9. Chapter 9

Mentor: Emily how is he doing.

Emily: I don't know he just woke up.

Mentor: Jayden are you feeling OK.

Jayden: No. My chest hurts.

Mentor: That's not good. Emily go and get a some bandages.

Emily: OK anything else.

Mentor: Blankets and...Jayden do you need anything.

Jayden: Can I have some(cough) water.

Mentor: Anything you need.

Emily:Blankets, water and a bandages. Got it.

(Emily leaves the room to get the stuff.)

Jayden: Mentor where(coughs) am I?

Mentor: Your home.

Jayden: How did I(cough) get home?

Mentor:I will tell you but first Jayden what happened with you and Deker.

Jayden: We were (Cough)fighting and he slash me down and then I (cough) tried to stand up and he (cough)slashed me again. Then I started to blackout(cough) but before I did I heard "thank you red ranger. I am free"

Mentor: OK After you blackout Deker brought you here.

Jayden: Deker brought me(cough) here. Why?

Mentor: He said he wanted to save you.

Jayden: Then why did he(cough) battle me.

Mentor: I don't know.

(Emily and Mia come into the room.)

Emily: We got the stuff.

(Mia hands the cup to Jayden and Emily puts the blanket on Jayden.)

Mia: There you go Jayden.

Jayden: Thank you.

(He takes a drink then Mentor and the girls wrap up his chest from Deker hit him.)

Mentor: There Jayden does that feel better.

Jayden: Ya a(cough)little. Can I(Cough) see Lauren

Mentor: Yeah shore. Mia can u going and get her.

Mia: Yeah.

(Mia leaves the room soon comes back with Lauren and Antonio.)

Lauren:Jayden

Jayden: Lauren your(Cough) OK.

Lauren: I'm fine thanks to you. I thought I told you not to fight him.

Jayden: I couldn't just sit(cough) around and watch you be(cough) destroyed.

Lauren: I know and Thank you. So how are you feel.

Jayden: Not good my(Cough) chest hurts a lot(cough) still.

Lauren: That's not good. Mentor he sounds sick. he's going to be OK right?

Mentor: He should be. I think it's his body fighting the medicine.

Lauren:how long do you think it will last

Mentor:I don' know Lauren.

Jayden: I'm (cough) fine

Lauren: No your not but, don't worry you will be.

(Lauren stays with Jayden and soon the gap senor goes off.)

Mentor: Niglok attack.

(Jayden pushes the blankets off him and tries to stand up. As soon as he stands up he falls to the ground in pain)

Lauren: Jayden!

Jayden: I'm(cough) fine

Lauren: What are you doing.

Jayden: Going to fight(cough) the niglok.

Lauren: No your not. You are still hurt.

Jayden:Lauren I'm(cough) fine. I can(Cough) handle myself

Lauren:No your not and your staying here.

Jayden: Fine

Lauren: Thank you. I will see you when we get back.

(Lauren helps Jayden back into bed then heads out to the living room.)


	10. Chapter 10

Lauren: Where is it.

Mentor: At the beach.

Deker: We want to help.

Lauren: Help with what.

Dayu: The niglok. They kept us apart for over 300 years.

Mentor: I think they should. We can use the help after all Jayden is down.

Team: Agree.

Mentor: If you two are going to fight with them you guys are going to need these.(Mentor hands Deker and Dayu two morphers) I had a feeling you two wanted to join the team, so I had Antonio make up two morphers and he put both of your weapons in they too.

Deker: Thank you for this.

Antonio: No problem. Deker you are black and your element is dark. Dayu your color is purple and your element is storm.

Lauren: Come on. We need to get the niglok attack.

Everyone: Right.

(The ranger and Deker and Dayu leave for the beach. Deker, Dayu and the rangers soon arrive at the beach with Borum and Solor harassing the people at the beach.)

Lauren: Niglok. Leave these people alone.

Borum: Fine I would rather fight rangers.

Kevin: Your going down niglok.

Solor: Ya right.

Mike: Oh Ya

Lauren: Samuraizers

Lauren,Kevin,Mike,Mia and Emily:Go go samurai

Antonio:Gold power

Deker: Dark morph

Dayu: Storm change

Lauren: Red samurai ranger ready

Kevin: Blue samurai ranger ready

Mia: Pink samurai ranger ready

Mike: Green samurai ranger ready

Emily: Yellow samurai ranger ready

Antonio: Gold samurai ranger ready

Dayu: Storm samurai ranger ready

Deker: Black samurai ranger ready

Lauren: Come on. This time it personal. You poisoned me and Jayden.

(The ranger start fight and soon they all demorph.)

Borum: That was easy now time finish you red.

? Not on my watch.

Lauren:NO Jayden I told you to stay home.

Jayden: I had to make(Cough) shore you didn't get(Cough) hurt

Borum: Auh that's sweet.

Solor: But that sweetness can destroy the master so Sun Strike

Borum: Poison Shadow.

(The two poison come together and became a new poison and head to Lauren but Jayden jumps in front of her and takes in the poison.

Lauren: Jayden!

TBC?


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys. I am so sorry this toke so long to get up. with school starting and family problems I didn't have time. I will put up two parts now to make up.

Lauren lending down to Jayden: Jayden no.

Mike: Oh your going to get it now

Borum: Ya right. Bye rangers.

(The ranger minus Lauren charge a the nigloks but before they get to them they leave through a gap then demorph and go over to Jayden and Lauren who is holding Jayden's head.)

Lauren: He having problems breathing.

Jayden: I'm... fine

Antonio: You will be buddy. We just need to get him home.

Kevin: Right. Deker help me with him. Dayu, Emily and Mia lead the way. Mike follow behind and Antonio you take Lauren and leave without us and go do something.

Everyone but Lauren: OK

Lauren: NO I'M NOT LEAVEING HIM.

Jayden: Lauren...go with...them I'll...be fine.

Deker: Lauren we can this the easy way or the fun way.

Lauren: I can't leave him. He needs me.

Deker: (Whisper) Mike take him

Mike: When?

Deker: You will know. (Talking to Lauren) Fine we get to do this the fun way.

(Deker walks over to Lauren and Jayden grads Lauren and pulls her away from Jayden and with Antonio's help takes her away from the area.)

Mike: Let's take him home.

Mia: Ya and do it fast. He's not looking to good.

(Mike and Kevin pick up Jayden and head home with Dayu and Mia in front and Emily in the back. The ranger minus Lauren, Antonio and Deker take Jayden home and Antonio and Deker toke Lauren out to lunch.)

Shiba House

Kevin: Mentor Jayden got hurt again.

(Mentor put two of the chairs together) Mentor: Set him down right here.

Jayden: I'm...fine

Mia: I don't think so

Mentor: Me neither. Wait where is Lauren , Antonio and Deker.

Mike: Lauren was very very upset about Jayden so Antonio and Deker toke her away.

Mentor: That is a great idea.

Emily:I'll go get him some water.

Mike: Sounds good.

Restaurant

(Antonio and Deker toke Lauren out to lunch to try and calm her down.)

Antonio: Can we get 3 waters.

Waiter: Yes. I will be right back with those.

Antonio: Don't you feel better.

Lauren: No I want to go and make shore Jayden is OK.

Deker: Well that's not happening.

Lauren: Ya I know that's why you tied me to the chair.(Lauren try's to stand up but her legs are tie to the chair.)

Antonio: Don't think we enjoyed doing it.

Deker: I did.

Antonio: Well it was the only way to keep you here.

Lauren: Yeah whatever.

Deker: He's probably fine.

Shiba House

(Mike and Kevin move Jayden to his room and Mentor and Mia go into his room with an IV.)

Kevin: Is it that bad.

Mentor: Yes and I don't know what else to do. It looks really bad.


	12. Chapter 12 A

Mike: Maybe Master Xandred's medicine will help.

Kevin: We can't if we do it he has a chance of turning into a niglok.

Emily: But if we don't

Mia: He could be destroyed forever.

Mike: And if he turns into a niglok we can just find a way to turn him back.

Kevin: I don't know. Mentor?

Mentor: It's worth a shot. Mike go and get the medicine.

Mike:K(He leaves.)

Mentor: Kevin and Mia go get some rope.(They leave)

Emily: Why do we need the ropes.

Mentor: If he turns into a niglok we need to keep him here.

Emily: OK

(Mike, Mia and Kevin go and get the stuff and return to the Jayden's room and Mike and Kevin help Mentor tie Jayden to his bed.)

Mentor: OK this rope is unbreakable by nigloks. So let give him the medicine.

(Mentor puts the medicine into Jayden's IV)

Mentor: OK you guys go rest. I will watch over Jayden.

Everyone minus Mentor and Jayden: OK

(Soon after the rangers leave the medicine starts to kick in the jayden starts to have a very painful nightmare and suddenly wakes up and his eyes are glowing red.)

Mentor: Oh no. Jayden come down. Rangers come quite.

(The rangers run into Jayden's room)

Kevin: What's going on.

Mentor: He's changing into a niglok.

Emily: What do we do.

Mentor: I don't... wait Mike and Kevin make shore he stays here.

Mike and Kevin: OK

Mentor: I will be right back.

(Mentor leaves the room and calls Deker.)

Deker: What

Mentor: I need you to bring Lauren here fast.

Deker: Why?

Mentor: Start moving. I will tell you when you get here.

Deker: Fine we are on the way. Fisherman untie her. We need to get her home and fast.

Lauren: Why?

Deker: I don't know but we need to here.

Antonio: hey my name is Antonio.

Deker: fine get going Antonio

(Deker, Antonio and Lauren head to the shiba house.)

Lauren: Mentor what's up.

Mentor: Lauren Jayden is changing into a niglok. I need you to try to show him what side he is on.

Lauren: I'll try.

(Lauren goes into Jayden's room and see Mike and Kevin holding him to the bed and Jayden fighting to get up.)

Lauren: JAYDEN (Runs over to him.) Jayden please calm down. Your going to hurt someone.

Jayden: Lau...ren

Lauren: Yes Jayden this isn't you. Please fight it.

Jayden: I can't... it's taking over me.

Lauren: (Whispers) I know what to do.(Screams) I know what to do.

Mentor: What Lauren what.

Lauren: Water guys grab him. Follow me.

(Deker picks up Jayden and throws him over his shoulder and Lauren leads the team and Mentor to the lake.)


	13. Chapter 12B

Hey guys so this is the last part in this story. I hope that you like this. I will have the next story up soon. please tell me what you thought about the story

(The team makes it to the lake and Jayden had fallen unconscious from the pain of the transformation.)

Lauren: We don't have much time. Deker take him off your shoulder.

Deker: OK(Deker take Jayden off his shoulder and hands him to Lauren and Antonio.)

Antonio:Now what do we do.

Lauren: This Kevin and Mike hold him.

(Lauren and Antonio hand Jayden to Mike and Kevin. Then Lauren bends over takes off her shoes and socks)

Lauren: Antonio take off your shoes too and roll up your pants.

Antonio: OK

(Antonio takes of his shoes and socks and rolls up pants to his knees.)

Lauren: Grab him and let's take him into the lake.

Antonio: OK

(Lauren and Antonio grab Jayden and take him into the lake and get deeper and deeper.)

Lauren: This is deep amount. (Lauren steps behind Jayden and knelt down then Antonio lower Jayden into the water and puts Jayden's head on Lauren's knee.)

Antonio: well now what do we do.

Lauren: Just wait.(Lauren take Jayden's head off her knee and lower it into the water just enough so he can breath. All of a sudden Jayden wakes up and starts to fight to stand up.)

Lauren: Jayden calm down please. We could use some help over here guys.

Kevin: We're coming.(The rangers and Mentor take off their shoes and sock off and rolls up their pants legs and run into the lake to help.)

Mentor:What's wrong.

Lauren: He's fighting.

Kevin: Mike help me hold him down.

Mike: OK

(Mike helps Kevin and Antonio keep Jayden in the water.)

Lauren: Jayden stop your going to hurt someone.

Jayden: Im sorry Lauren...i can't... control it.

Lauren: What.

(As she said this Jayden throw Mike and Kevin up and out of the way picks up Lauren and Antonio throwing Antonio deeper into the water and Lauren to shore knocking all four of them unconscious. Jayden stands up as a niglok.)

Jayden: Sorry guys

(Jayden fly's away leaving the rangers only with Mike, Kevin,Antonio and Lauren injured and unconscious and the other helping they out of the water.)

The End! (Or So You Think!?)


	14. Next Story

Hey guys so this story is over. But the line will not end. The next story is called a different side of me. It is my favorite in the 3 books that are written. Please check it out. As always review. I love to here from you guys.


End file.
